


Темнота

by ale4el



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда приходит, когда темно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота

Он всегда приходит, когда темно. Темнота помогает не видеть лиц – своего прошлого, покрывшего его сетью шрамов, и того, кто напротив. Того, кого ненавидел много лет, но так и не смог стереть из памяти. Они пойманы в ловушку из жаждущих близости тел, желающих не помнить о боли, уйти от нее, отречься от себя и от неумолимо наступающего рассвета. 

Обито знает: он грешен. Он предает все, во что верил, и все же не хочет поступать по-другому. Он столько лет с пылом предавался ненависти, что теперь хочет хоть ненадолго о ней забыть.

 

Все могло быть иначе, но колесо судьбы закрутилось со страшной силой и отрезало путь назад. Уже не соперники, еще не друзья. Слишком много «не», разделяющих их надежней любых стен.

 

Ладонь скользит по прохладной гладкой коже, и Обито закрывает глаза, хотя все равно ничего не видит в этой кромешной темноте. Он не хочет смотреть, не хочет признавать, он пытается притвориться, что его выбор ему не принадлежит. Что это всего лишь сон, бредовая обманка. Что горячие губы на шее – химера, причуда больного рассудка. Что крепких рук и ногтей, впивающихся в спину, нет нигде, кроме придуманной им иллюзии.

Темнота безопасна, она дарит покой. Она искушает притвориться, что все грехи забыты, все проступки прощены. Темнота разрешает целовать, и входить, и двигаться, и глухо вскрикивать в экстазе, ловя губами чужие стоны. Она великодушна и благословенна. Именно поэтому Обито никогда не дожидается утра.

***

Какаши хорошо знает, что такое ложь. Он привык к ней, как привыкают к части себя, которую нельзя сбросить с плеч, нельзя оставить позади на дороге жизни. Он знаком с разными ее видами, и только с одной никак не может смириться. 

Она разьедает душу, оставляя уродливые шрамы. Ему хочется стереть их, смыть, выжечь. Бесполезно. Поэтому он просто учится не обращать на них внимания.

Какаши – мастер самообмана. Каждую ночь, когда Обито появляется на пороге его спальни, он говорит себе, что прогонит его и запретит приходить вновь. Им это не нужно – ни удушающая страсть, затянувшаяся петлей на шее, ни сладкий пот, бегущий по спине, ни яростное, похожее на драку слияние.

Он должен был убить его еще тогда, когда нити их дорог переплелись во второй раз. Неважно, что в тот самый момент он убил бы и себя.

Он целует Обито, и эти поцелуи отравленными печатями ложатся на кожу. По их венам вместо крови течет яд, и от него нет спасения. Он выжигает все внутри, стирает воспоминания о нежном, невинном чувстве, в жерновах судьбы ставшем смесью зависимости, ненависти и боли. 

 

Но они оба знают, что не могут друг без друга. Каждое утро дают себе клятвы, что видятся в последний раз, и каждую ночь нарушают обещания. Их притягивает, словно магнитом, и незримые узы крепнут, а они все говорят себе, что хотят их разорвать.

Что хотят забыть резкие движения в темноте, крики, преоргазменные стоны, дрожь и истому насытившихся тел. Что стоит сделать совсем небольшое усилие – и они выберутся на поверхность, вырвутся из крепкой хватки, которой оплетает темнота.

Но это снова самообман.


End file.
